Nine Years and Now This?
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Nine years have passed since Bella Swan last saw the Cullens and honestly, she's happy they are gone. Her life has turned out for the better. She's got a good life-minus her boyfriend's occupation of demon hunting. And did we forget to mention Victoria's still lurking about? Add on the the Cullens and well...just read cause it might end up being a few spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

The Prelude

* * *

It was like this:

Edward Cullen had not been to Forks, Washington in almost ten years. Well exactly a year away from being ten. So nine years. He had not been in Forks in nine years. Not since he broke up with the woman he loved. Or she would have been a woman. If she hadn't been dead for those nine years. Shortly after he and his family left, the love of his life Isabella Swan, committed suicide by jumping off a cliff.

He hadn't fully recovered for that loss.

None in his family had either. Alice hadn't really been as peppy, and Jasper had locked himself in his private study most of the time. Emmett and Rosalie hadn't been in the house for almost four years now. They visited but neither of them wanted to be around Edward. Emmett had almost dismembered him when he learned that Bella had killed herself. Rosalie had been just angry.

She might have liked Bella for being so naive but that didn't mean she wanted her dead. Esme and Carlisle hadn't really been as peppy either. Edward himself had not been able to play or even listen to music.

So when Alice decided that they were going to go back to Forks one day, simply to see Charlie and see how he was doing, Edward had not been pleased. He might not have been able to cry but if he could, he would.

He only hoped he could stand to be there after so long.

:::

Bella fell back onto the bed, her hair fanning out against the pillow. Her breathing was rather ragged but she couldn't help the smile on her face. She felt giggles bubble up in her chest and before she knew it, she was laughing. The sheet rustled beneath her and she kept giggled as her body was covered by her lover's.

"Seriously Bells, I give you a mind-shattering orgasm and all you can do is giggle?" Jace Herondale snorted as he stared down into chocolate eyes, his own tawny colored ones filled with mischief. Bella rolled her eyes and kissed his lips. "Mmm, I'm not sure if you're doing this to apologize or thank me."

"I'm actually asking for another round," Bella said.

Jace looked appalled. "Am I dreaming? Is my girlfriend really asking me for another round? Who are you and what have you done with my mundie Bella?"

"So because I actually want fifth,"

"Sixth."

" _Sixth_ round of sex, you want to assume I'm not human anymore?"

"Bella we are in Forks, Washington." Jace said in a matter of fact tone.

"And your point is?"

Jace laughed and kissed her nose. "How did I get you again?"

"You knocked me up five years ago at a party. Congrats, you're stuck with me."

Jace sighed as he moved into a sitting position. "You know, even if you hadn't been pregnant, I would have stayed with you."

Bella looked at him. "Really?"

"Really," he said and turned towards her, pecking her lips. "Now get your ass out of bed, Swan. You've got a day of daughter-father things to do while I play world's best dad."

"Play?"

"Yes."

"No woods," Bella warned. "I don't trust them. Jake said they never found Victoria."

"Yea well, hopefully we don't. Besides, it will me, Alec and Jonathon."

"Alec I trust."

Jace kissed her again. "I know."

:::

Alice and Edward were walking up the driveway to Charlie's house. The door opened then and a five year old boy came tumbling down the stairs. Behind him was an aging Charlie Swan. Another pair stepped out, two men. One had black hair and blue eyes, dressed in black. The other man, a silver blonde with green eyes with flecks of black stood beside him, also dressed in black. Both wore different sets of tattoos though they moved in sync.

"Come on you two!" cried the blonde impatiently. "The woods are waiting!"

"Calm down, Jonathon." Alec said.

"Why?" grumbled Jonathon.

The little boy with Charlie sighed. "Papa come on!"

"I'm coming runt!" cried a voice from inside.

"Jace, if your son is telling you to come on, I think I know where his impatience came from." Said the black haired man.

"Alec," said another blonde male as he walked out the door. "I'd say blow me, but I think we've passed this stage in our lives. I mean, I have a son and a girlfriend to prove it. You, you've got a demon."

Jonathon snorted. "I'm right here, little brother."

"Adopted and really why do you-ow!" Jace cried and looked at the short brunette that had smacked him. Alice and Edward stilled at the sight.

"Bella?"

Six pairs of eyes landed on them and for the first time in a long time, Edward Cullen felt fear spread through him.


	2. Chapter 2

I.

Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned

* * *

She was alive and she was beautiful.

Her hair was no longer long, but short and wavy, bringing out the delicate features of her cheekbones, the soft tint of pink in her cheeks. Her lips were currently painted a tea pink color and her skin was no longer deadly pale but a lovely fair shade. Her brown eyes seemed to pop more with the light mascara she wore. But she was still Bella, even with the make up. She had gained some muscle, Edward could see. Mostly around her arms and legs, but she had a love shape to her. He couldn't remember much from her baggy clothes when she was a teenager. Her clothes had changed too. She still has some of her casual edge to her, but she looked stunning in her clothes; a grey pencil skirt that showed off her legs, with a denim shirt tucked into the hem. She wore a pair of ankle boots with them.

"Eyes on my face Cullen," said Bella, her tone hard.

"Bella," whispered Alice as she stepped forward. Bella was there. Bella was alive. Bella was fashionable. "What...what is going on? I saw you jump."

One of Bella's eyebrows raised. "And you assumed that because I jumped off a cliff, I took my life?"

Alice bit her lip. "I couldn't see you. I searched and I couldn't find you."

"And neither of you idiots thought it was a good idea to get off your lazy butts and come look for her?" asked the raven haired man. Alice frowned in his direction. Who did this man think he was. He didn't know Bella. When neither of the vampires answered, the silver-blonde beside him snorted.

"How rich," he said. "I almost feel sorry for you."

Edward took a step towards Bella. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You did." Bella said. She moved closer to the golden eyed blonde, their fingers knitting together. The look in the blonde's eyes were challenging. Come and get her, see what happens. He wanted a fight and he was pretty damn sure he was gonna get it before Bella and Charlie took off for their event.

Edward shook his head. "Love,"

"Mama," called the little boy with Charlie. Charlie was standing in front of him, his hand inching closer and closer to his gun, ready to use it if need be. Edward frowned when he looked towards them, realizing for the first time that he couldn't read any of their thoughts. But that didn't really matter. What mattered was the little boy standing there.

Physically, the boy resembled the blonde male next to Bella: a head of wavy golden blonde hair, the same facial structure, though the boy being only a child held a more cute-ish look. His mouth was narrow, though the scowl on his lips was strongly resembling Bella's. Even his eyes resembled hers around the eye shape. But his eyes were interesting. Edward could see gold in his eyes, but also some of Bella's chocolate brown. It was like the two were merging together to try and form a new color.

The boy's scowl deepened when he caught Edward staring at him. "Like what you see, vampire?" he asked. Edward frowned but noticed the smirks all the adults were sporting. The blonde beside Bella wore a smile of fatherly pride.

"Bella, can we talk?" Alice asked as she walked towards them. The blonde male beside her stepped forward and Edward saw his eyes brighten as the challenge in his eyes turned to one of protective rage. What was he?

"Jace," called the raven haired man. "We need to go."

The man, Jace, turned towards his companion and nodded. "Got it."

The little boy broke from Charlie, rushing past Jace and towards Bella. She bent down and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her neck. He planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon," she told him, ruffling his hair and then kissing his forehead. "Go easy on your dad, okay? He's getting old."

"I'll have you know I'm as fit as a fiddle," Jace said turning towards her. "And you know it." He added with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes before turning towards the other pair.

"You two will keep them out of trouble?" she asked.

" _I'll_ be keeping them safe," said the raven haired boy. "Between Jonathon, Jace and Liam I think I've got my work cut out for me."

"Only because I'm too much for you, Alexander." Jonathon smirked, wrapping an arm around the other man. Edward frowned. It was too intimate for a friendly gesture.

"Alec," interjected the raven haired man.

"Alec," purred Jonathon, the black flecks in his eyes consuming the green. Alec shoved him back and Jonathon winched as the green came back. "Must you?"

"Can't have _that_ side of you coming back." Alec shrugged and turned to Jace, who was holding the little boy. "So Liam, what do you want to do today?"

"Archery!" cried Liam, a twinkle in his eyes. He gripped Jace's shoulders and swung his legs. "Can we run through the woods doing it? Please papa, please?"

"Sure thing," grinned Jace. "We'll even go bother those silly shifter down on La Push."

"Jonathon Christopher Lightwood Herondale, if you lay harm to any of those shifters, you're sleeping on the couch for a long time." Bella said crossing her arms before looking at the other two adults. "And if either of you allow it, you especially _Sebastian_ , I will make that war the three of you fought in look like child's play."

Alec nodded.

"I died in that war," Jonathon said.

"Same here, do you see me complaining?" Jace asked.

"Papa, can we go?" Liam asked.

"Alright kiddo," Jace said and he set him down. "Go with Uncle Alec. I gotta say goodbye to your mom real quick."

Liam took off for Alec. Jace turned towards Bella, the smile on his face was warm and his eyes filled with love. Bella's cheeks turned pink when his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to his chest. Edward frowned. The scene before them was one of love. It deepened when Bella held Jace back, her fingers grasping at his shirt.

"Come back alive," she whispered pulling away from him.

"I will." He promised and kissed her. "Have fun with Charlie."

Bella nodded. "Hurry back, okay? They'll be here before sundown."

"I will."

Jace gave her one last kiss and then he, Jonathon, Alec and Liam left for the woods. Bella turned towards the two vampires standing in her father's driveway. Edward came towards her, "Bella what was-?" he didn't get to finish because her fist slammed into his jaw. He stepped back, shocked that it actually hurt. He looked over and saw her knuckles were bleeding but she ignored it and him as she walked towards her father.

"Come on dad," Bella said. They climbed into the cruiser and drove off, leaving the seer and mindreader behind.

:::

To say Bella Swan was angry was understatement.

Bella was livid.

She was pissed beyond reason. Charlie watched as he daughter wrapped boxing tap around her knuckles. Nine years ago, after Edward had left her, she had been a wreck. After a few weeks, he was worried he had lost her. But she had snapped out of her funk around the second month. And when she snapped back she was angry. He had found her standing over a loose board in her room. He had called her name and when she finally responded, she had let out a scream before attacking her wall with her fists until blood splattered along the wall. Her knuckles were raw and bloody but she was responsive. She had turned to her father, telling him she wanted to learn how to fight.

He signed her up for kickboxing and self defense classes that week.

She had been moving on with her life after that. She graduated from high school, moved out of the house and into an apartment in Seattle with Angela and Mike. The three had been good friends throughout her last year of high school. Honestly Charlie assumed Bella would have started up a relationship with Mike. But it didn't happen.

He hadn't expected Bella and Angela to go to New York three years after high school. Okay, he had to rephrase that. He hasn't expected his daughter to go off to New York and then come back pregnant. Well, neither of them had realized she was pregnant, just thought she had the flu. It wasn't until Bella came to see him with a pregnancy stick that he knew. His kid was careful and if she made a mistake, she made sure she told him.

Being pregnant at 21 had not been the best thing. Especially since the kid had been a product of a one night stand.

Charlie pulled out his thoughts when Bella started punching the bag. Her strikes were getting far more aggressive as she fought. She was muttering under her breath as she put more power into her punches.

Asshole.

Bastard.

Why was he back?

She had moved on. She had a son. She had a partner. She a family that loved her.

Bella delivered a swift kick to the bag. "Sonofabitch!" she cried as she moved and delivered several jabs and cross punches. She drove her knee into the bag, calling Edward Cullen every name in the book.

Charlie honestly couldn't agree more. When Charlie met the man who knocked up his daughter, he wasn't expecting a nineteen year old. Granted, he had assumed Jonathon was the one who had knocked her up, since had shown up on Charlie's doorstep with an unconscious, bleeding Bella. She had been four months pregnant and he had assured the police chief that his daughter and grandchild was safe. Bella had just hit her head when her car had gone off the road.

A few hours later, while Charlie was watching his daughter sleep, a loud knocking had come from the front of the house. Jonathan had told him he would get it. Moments later, Jonathan returned with a man wore a lot of glitter, a raven haired boy who looked like he was going to skin Jonathon alive and another blonde male who had been staring at Bella while she slept.

"That's her isn't it?" Jonathon had directed towards the blonde.

"Yes." Answered the other blonde stepping towards Bella. Charlie was up and on his feet in a matter of seconds, his gun raised towards the intruder.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with my daughter?" he demanded.

"He's the father of your grandchild," said Jonathon. Charlie glared at him, his gun still on the other blonde. He didn't like him or his eyes. Golden eyes. Vampire eyes.

Edward Cullen's eyes.

The eyes of the ungrateful fucker who destroyed his baby girl. "Dad?"

He turned and saw Bella was moving into a sitting position. "Ouch," she muttered and touched her forehead. The blood had been wiped away but there was a nasty scar.

"How interesting," said Jonathon as he reached for Bella's wrist. He examined the bite mark on her skin and looked into her eyes. The black of his eyes made her shudder. If he smiled, Charlie didn't know. Jonathon kept a poker face as he spoke. "How are you not a Nightwalker, little one?"

The other blonde glared at him. "Jonathon."

"Relax, little brother I'm simply asking a question. She has a mark," he held up her wrist. "Just want to be sure your offspring doesn't have an vampire qualities."

All the blood left Bella's face. "H-how do you..."

"Know?" Jonathon smiled. "I've been hunting and killing enough vampires to know every species of them. Cold Ones are nothing more than mutations of regular vampires. So I'll ask you again, how are you still alive?"

Bella glared at him. "As if I'd tell you."

"Jonathon leave her alone," said the raven haired male. Jonathon turned towards him glaring. The man steeled his spine as he walked up to Jonathon. Blue eyes met black. "I command you to let her go."

Jonathon's hold on Bella loosened and she removed her hand. The two continued their staring match before the raven haired young man spoke again. "Jace, talk to her. Magnus will check on her head while you do," he turned towards Charlie with a smile. "We don't mean any harm. Once this whole thing is settled down, we'll explain. I'm Alec by the way. Alec Lightwood and the blonde looking at your daughter is my adopted brother Jace Herondale."

Charlie nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

Alec nodded in return and then jabbed his finger into Jonathon's chest. "As for you, Morgenstern, outside now. If you thought I was going to bite your ear off before, now it's going to get worse."

Jace watched as the two left before he walked over to Bella. Charlie had watched as they talked and as Magnus checked her body for any other injuries. He found none. Charlie listened as Jace explained what he did and what he was. He had to admit, being part angel was not what Charlie was expecting. Now Jonathon being a 1/3 demon he could understand.

So much he learned.

Angels, demons, hunters, faeries...he needed a drink once it was all over. His grandchild was going to be a 1/4 angel. He was still dealing with there being shape shifters on the Rez, but he this was something else.

By the end of the night, Charlie knew his baby girl would be leaving with them. Not right away of course, but she would be going with them. A few weeks later, she had been packed, all except for a few things because she promised she would come back.

The first night he met his grandson, Charlie had been working late. It had been some months since he had seen Bella. He had gone to get a cup of coffee when one of the younger officers came running into the break room.

"Sir, a young couple is here to see you."

He blinked. "Oh yeah?"

"Yea, some of the older guys are saying the girl's your daughter..."

He was out the door and by the time he got to his desk, he no older wanted his coffee. Bella was resting her head on Jace's shoulder. In the young man's arms was a sleeping baby. A small patch of hair was shown sticking out of his little night cap.

"Hi Charlie," greeted Jace.

"Hey there kid," he greeted back. Bella stood up and Charlie opened his arms, hugging his baby girl for the first time in months. "Hi there baby."

"Hi there dad," she returned his hug. Jace walked over to them.

"Would you like to meet your grandson?" he asked. Charlie smiled, an airy laugh escaping him.

"Sure," he said. Bella detached herself as Jace handed Charlie the small bundle. "How old is he?"

"Seven weeks," Bella answered. "Little guy has kept us up a few nights. Jace is better at keeping him calm."

"His name's William," Jace told him. "William Stephen Herondale."

Charlie smiled as he looked down at his grandchild. "Hello William."

:::

The Cullen family looked up as Edward and Alice came into the living room.

"Well?" Emmett asked gruffly. He wanted to get out of here before the memories got too much. "How was Charlie?"

"Perfectly fine," Alice muttered.

"Fine? His daughter had been dead for almost ten years and he's fine!?" Rosalie shouted as she hopped to her feet. She smashed her fist down on the glass table, shattering it. "Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"She didn't die."

Everyone turned to look at Edward. "What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella is alive," Edward continued. The images of Bella and Jace in their embrace, of Bella kissing her son goodbye, were still fresh in his mind. "Bella is alive, with a son."

"Wait a son!?" Emmett asked. "I'm an uncle?"

"For all we know, Emmett she might not want us in her life." Rosalie said.

Jasper turned to leave when he paused. Standing in front of him was a little boy. He had wavy blonde hair, eyes that reminded him of whiskey and a bright smile on his face. How and when had he gotten here?

"Hi there," he answered.

"Liam," Alice gasped. "W-when did you get here?"

He shrugged. "About the same time you did. I'm hiding from Uncle Alec and Uncle Jonathon."

"Liam?" asked Rosalie as she got up. Whose child was this? And more importantly, who the hell left a child in the woods? The sound of a piano being played alerted all of them. There was someone else in the house? Liam turned and rushed off towards the music room, the Cullens not too far behind them.

The family watched as Liam took a seat next to an older blonde man. Carlisle stepped forward and cleared his throat. The music stopped and the man turned, his dark gold eyes landing on the family of Cold Ones.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked.

"And how did you get in here?" Esme asked. She hasn't heard any heartbeats. None of them had.

"Well," the blonde male said as he turned back towards the piano, closing it and turn ruffling Liam's hair. "I've been told I'm just too good looking for my own good. I've also been called devlishly handsome, handsome or just the devil. Also, it's a trick question on which name you want. I have many."

Liam snickered, his eyes twinkling as he started up at the man. Rosalie frowned when she noticed both of them were barefooted.

"Who are you?" she asked, her tone showing her impatience.

The blonde frowned. "Well if you're going to be rude, I just won't tell you."

"You'll tell us or else," Rosalie said stepping into a crouch. The man smirked and rose to his feet, the movement so quick it was like watching water dance. He sunk into a low crouch, gold eyes shimmering with the promise of a challenge. Jasper noticed it was the look of a hunter and his eyes caught the black tattoo on his arms and wrists.

"Come along little vampire," taunted the man. "I've been itching for a fight."

Rosalie snarled and moved to attack. In a flash she was on the floor, Jasper holding her down while another blonde stood in front of Jace. This one had black eyes, the marks on his arms glowing. The family gasped as a raven haired young man stood from his perch on the piano bench next to Liam.

He smacked Jace in the back of the head. "Ow!" cried Jace as he whirled towards the man. "Seriously Alec, a smack on the head? What am I, seven?"

"No but you might as well should be," said the man, Alec. He narrowed his eyes and jabbed his finger into Jace's shoulder. "By the angel, Jace. This is just as bad as the dragons incident."

"We were seventeen," Jace pointed out. "And I said they might be extinct. But you'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"I don't care!" shouted Alec, poking him with each word. "I told your girlfriend I would make sure to keep you and Liam safe, and what do you do the moment I turn my back? You run off!"

"Not to mention teaching a five year old breaking and entering," Jonathon interjected. "You beat me by one, little brother."

"You are not helping." Alec snapped at him. He rubbed his temples and turned to Liam. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "But I'm sure I'm in trouble, huh?"

"Oh yea, your mom is gonna kill me." Alec sighed. He glared at a snickering Jace. "Laugh all you want, Herondale, at least I'm going to bed with my partner tonight."

Jonathon howled with laughter.

"Please Uncle Alec," pleaded Liam as he hopped off the bench. "I don't need to know of your nightly activities with Uncle Jonathon."

Alec's cheeks turned pink and he glared at a still snickering Jace. "He's definitely your son. Bella isn't that forward."

"Are you kidding me? I've gotten her to loosen up," Jace boasted with pride.

Jonathon's head snapped towards the front of the house. The Cullens stilled as a familiar scent came into the room. They turned to see Bella Swan standing there with her father and two other women.

"Jonathon Christopher Lightwood Herondale," she said each word slowly as she stepped towards them. "what did I say about the woods?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jace said each name back to her in a similar fashion. "In the last five years, when have I ever listened to you when it involves danger?"

Bella's lips tightened into a thin line. She turned her head towards Alice. "You said you wanted to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

II.

We've Come This Far

* * *

"You'll want to hurry up and start talking, pixie-spark light." Jonathon spoke when the vampire hadn't opened her mouth after five minutes. He was not a very patient person, but being raised by a sociopath hellbent on ending the world for his own gain could do that. Though Jonathan was in no way calling himself a saint. He almost succeeded in completing his own goal of burning down the world until his sister stabbed him through the heart. The silver blonde started towards her, his eyes flickering from emerald green to black, like Alice was staring at a vampire. Only not feral but the bloodlust and promise of death was written in his eyes, in the smile spreading across his lips. "If you don't, I can't promise that the torment I will put you through won't be far more hell than anything you've ever experienced. That includes your little stay in Crazytown."

Alice flinched and was about to retort when Bella did it for her. "Jonathon, let her speak."

Jonathon continued as if she hasn't spoken. "I could only imagine how lovely your screams are going to sound as I torture you."

"Jonathon," Alec spoke, his voice firm and his eyes flashing a silver hue. His lover hissed, silver runes burning along his skin as tried to move. The Cullens watched as Alec also bore the runes, though his were gold and blazing rather brightly. "Back off now."

Alice spoke once Jonathon was by Alec's side, though it wasn't about what they wanted to hear. "What was that?" she asked.

"That was none of your business," Bella snipped at her. "You said you wanted to talk, Alice, now talk. I have a four year old who needs his nap soon so make it quick."

Liam pouted. "But Mama!"

"Liam, not now." Bella said with a softer but firmer tone before looking at Alice again. "Talk."

Alice sighed. "It's about Victoria."

Bella snorted. "Of course it is. Let me guess, she's still pissed off that your family - or rather Edward did, excuse me - put an end to James? I'm sure she's got some ridiculous plan to end me. However I'm not interested in her pitiful revenge."

Edward frowned. "Bella love, I don't think you understand how serious this is. She means to kill you and Charlie, maybe even your mother."

The redhead young woman who followed Bella inside snorted. "No she won't. If she's smart, she'll learn not to even try with the runes I've placed on her family."

Edward frowned at her. "Who are you?"

"By technicality, I'm Bella's sister in law." she answered. "Clary."

Bella groaned. "I'm not married you know."

"Not yet," grinned the raven haired woman, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "Knowing Jace, he's gonna wear you down. You two already own an apartment and not to mention little Liam over there. I can practically hear the wedding bells as you take up the name Herondale."

Bella's cheeks colored. "You two never stop, do you?"

"Never," they answered unison.

Edward growled. She wasn't going to marry anyone other than him. A child he could forgive her for, it was a simple mistake. One she was blinded by. Bella has never wanted a child. She wanted to become a vampire and if changing her was the right way for him to write his wrong, he would do it. Nine years he had lived in believing his beloved was dead, but here she was.

Alive, with a child and surrounded by people who were more of a danger to her than himself.

"Back to the subject of Victoria," Bella grumbled and turned towards the Cullens. "I'm not interested in her pity revenge. If she comes anywhere near me or Charlie, I'll shoot a flaming arrow in her chest."

"And what about your son?" Rosalie asked. "What if she targets him."

The Cullens watched as a dark shadow came across her face. "If she touches my son, she'll come to understand the meaning of a mother's wrath; and that isn't including the type of torment Jace will inflict."

Jace nodded.

"What have they done to you?" Edward snapped, not liking this side of her. "They've changed you."

Bella turned to him, her eyes cold. "It's been nine years you idiot, people change. Humans change. They haven't done anything to me, I've simply gotten over the idiotic allure of your family."

Rosalie snorted. "I doubt that. I bet if Edward offered, you'd still take immortality."

"You never knew me in the first place, bimbo. What makes you think I'd still want immortality when I've seen all its done to all of you?" Bella asked.

Liam turned towards the raven haired woman. "Auntie Isabelle, isn't that what Mama calls you?"

Isabella snickered. "Yes, but she's not teasing this time sweetheart."

Rosalie snarled. "You little bi-!"

"Rosalie!" Esme chirped. "Don't you dare finish that!"

Bella sighed. "Look, if all you wanted to talk about was Victoria than we're done here."

She grasped her son's hand and turned towards Jace. "You're still not off the hook," she said to him and headed out the house. The others followed behind, leaving only Jonathon and Jace. Both blondes turned towards the Cullens, tawny and emerald eyes filled with animosity.

"Let's make one thing clear," Jonathon spoke. "She isn't the girl you all knew. She's grown up."

Edward ignored him and locked eyes with Jace. "You think she's going to stay with you? Bella isn't big on marriage or children. She'll come to her senses and realize I'm all she needs. She'll abandon you."

"You've got some screws loose, I can tell." Jace said flippantly. "My girlfriend isn't the abandoning type. You did a damn good job at making sure she will never leave anyone she loves. And she loves her son, more than she loves me."

"Just about equally actually," Jonathon muttered. "The rune wouldn't have stuck if she didn't love you."

"She won't leave." Jace said with finality.

"You can't control her," Edward snarled.

"I'm not controlling her," Jace rolled his eyes. "Bella is free to do what she wishes. But I'm tell you this because I know my girlfriend. I courted her all throughout her pregnancy and even after our son was born and even now I still court her. I took the time to know her, unlike you."

Jonathon snickered at the look of anger on Edward's face. It was adorable how he thought he was menacing, and he watched as the vampire turned towards him, glaring. Oh this was perfect. He wanted to try and intimidate him. Wrong move.

Jonathon opened his mind. He let the vampire see the one thing that would truly hurt him; Bella and Jace's courtship.

Edward flinched as he watched images and memories flash across his mind. He saw Bella is a baby bump sitting on a couch with Jace resting with his head on her lap. They were speaking in soft voices but Jonathon had been able to hear them regardless.

 _"It's not a girl," Bella laughed. "I doubt you'd be able to handle a daughter."_

 _Jace snorted. "I live with Isabelle and Clary."_

 _"You grew up with Izzy and you dated Clary before me," she said smacking his arm. He laughed at her. "Don't laugh."_

 _"I'm just saying Bells, I can see you walking around with a cute chubby girl on your hip." Jace said and sat up. "She'd have your eyes and maybe my hair, I don't know. Maybe she'll look like my mother, maybe she'll have some Charlie."_

 _Bella shook her head. "It's not a girl, Jace."_

 _"Oh yeah?" he asked._

 _She reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you," she muttered. "But it's a boy."_

 _He blinked. A boy? He was going to have a son? "How? You're only four months along."_

 _"My friend Mike, he works in ultrasound. He wanted me to perfectly fine when he found out I was pregnant. He had me do a blood test and some other tests as well and he told me it was going to be a boy." She smiled softly. "I wanted to tell you, but you kept saying you wanted to wait til the ultrasound."_

 _Jonathon watched from his hiding spot as Jace leaned in and rested his forehead against Bella's. It was intimate and something Jace only did when alone with her. He rarely did it with Clary when they dated. The love reflected in his eyes was something Jonathon couldn't forget as he cupped Bella's face._

 _"Thank you for telling me," he said and kissed her. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, nose, all of her face and behind her ears before he kissed her lips once more, this time more passionate. "Thank you for giving me this gift."_

 _Bella laughed, short and breathless. "Shouldn't I be thanking you?" she asked._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I never thought I'd be a good mother," she muttered. "I mean, I'm not yet. But the idea of having a child. it's a thrill but it's scary as well cause..."_

 _Jace silenced her with another kiss. Jonathon knew what she meant though. He had heard of her estranged mother. He knew why Jace was so supportive, so understanding because Jonathon understood. They had been raised by the same man. But while Jonathon had been raised to be a weapon, Jace had been raised to at least have humanity and understanding._

 _Clary had brought out a good portion of his humanity; Bella had taken up the mantle and was doing a damn good job._

 _Jonathon hadn't fully gotten there. But watching them, he hoped that one day he could understand that joy._

 _Until then, he would make sure his brother's happiness was protected. It was the least he could do._

Edward watched as the scene shifted to just after Liam's birth. A squishy looking human baby laid in Bella's arms. She was exhausted and sweaty, her hair out of place. Her smile was small but she leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. She told him hello, told him she was so happy she got to see him. She spoke until Jonathon, who had been in the room with her, reached out and took him from her so she could sleep. She fell asleep asking Jonathon to watch him til she woke up.

Jonathon stopped when he saw the crumpled look on Edward's face. He was upon the vampire before any of the Cullens could react, his fist breaking through Edward's chest. Golden eyes widened and he smirked when he let out a groan of pain. "Oh relax," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Now listen up, vampire. You are not going to try and steal what happiness my brother has or what Bella has gained. I will personally make this," he paused and squeezed hard on Edward's heart. The scream that Edward let out was deafening. "I will make this look like child's play compared to the torture I planned for you."

"She..." Edward tried to choke out but Jonathan started to pull.

"Ah, ah, ah~ now Edward, don't you listen?" cooed Jonathon. He turned towards Alice. "Now what are you keeping from us, little pixie? I have warn you, your solider won't help protect you cause Jace here is rather fast. Now tell us what is it or I rip his heart out. I know it's hard to put those back where they came from."

Jace said nothing as he watched. Jonathon was hard to control when Alec wasn't around and the demon hybrid was in a very murderous mood. Someone was threatening his family, the only stability in his life and he wasn't going to let that happen. Alec could be mad at him all he wanted, could use the bond between them from the Heavenly Fire to torment him or end him for all he cared. but he would die knowing that his family was safe. And Jace knew that Alec would understand.

"Alice I'm waiting." Jonathon spoke.

"The Volturi," Alice whispered. "They know of Bella."

"And?" Jonathon prompted, invoking another scream from Edward as incentive to continue.

"They are giving us three months; change Bella or she will die." Alice said.

Jonathon hummed and then ripped his hand out of Edward's chest, his arm and first slick with venom but not Edward's heart. "Thank you for the information, Alice. We'll keep in touch."

Jace followed his brother out the door.

:::

He had expected a slap when he got into their room, he had expected yelling. But Bella wasn't going either of those things. His girlfriend was sitting on the bed, curled up next to their son was he slept. Liam was clutching Mozart; the stuffed teddy bear Jacob had given him for his second birthday. Bella brushed a strand of blonde hair from his sleeping face, careful not to disturb him.

"They know, don't they?" she asked as he laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "The Volturi know I'm alive."

"They want you turned," he whispered into her hair, kissing the crown of her head. "We don't let that happen."

"They'll come and kill me first." Bella sighed. "Victoria never backed off and now the bitch decided to turn tail and tattle."

Jace snorted. "Tattle?"

"You know what I mean," she muttered. "They'll come for him, Jace - Clave or no Clave. They'll end me and then the Angel knows what they will do to Liam. Or what they'll do to you."

Jace held her tight. "I won't allow that. We're come too far for all of this to end."

Bella smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you more," he whispered and kissed her neck. " _To'oborni,_ "

Bella winched. Jace and Alec had wanted her to be fluent in different languages, and Jace's very deepest confession of love was always when he spoke that term. Lebanon was a bit of a rusty subject for her, but she knew what that meant. A rough translation of "You bury me" which was the closest thing to "I love you." Bella really hoped that she would never have to bury him. She loved him too much.

She squeezed his hand, a silent affirmation.

The two soon joined their son in slumber, wrapped in a cocoon of safety and love. From the tree branch deep in the woods, Victoria watched as Bella slept. Her little peaceful calm would soon be broken.

She would understand how she felt; to have her happiness taken away. Victoria took from the trees and headed towards her destination: Denali.

"


	4. Chapter 4

III.

Charlie was out to work the next morning when Rosalie Hale stormed up the drive way of the Swan residence. Jasper and Emmett weren't too far behind, Jasper had tried to keep his sister from leaving the house, though he had been met with an unexpected kick to the face that sent him into a tree. Emmett had rushed after his brother, giving his hell-bent wife plenty of time to leave. She was not about to let some arrogant bastard come into her home and threaten her family all for the name of some stupid brat who was mourned for almost ten years.

She stopped at the door and was prepared to break the door in when it opened. Paint littered her senses and she scrunched up her nose before her eyes look in the pair standing in the doorway. A young man on the cusp of adulthood stood with his arm wrapped around the small redhead from yesterday. His blue-green eyes stared into golden colored ones and he blinked, the specks of paint across his nose folding into each hue of purple, orange and white. He looked down at the redhead girl with curiosity.

"Are these the ones?" he asked. "Cause I don't have to leave."

The girl nodded, handing the boy a pair of keys and kissed his cheek. "Go get the art supplies, okay? I need to keep them company until the others get back."

The young frowned. "Are you sure, Clary?"

"Go Julian," the redhead smiled sweetly, giving him a shove. "I've got this."

Julian nodded and pecked her lips before heading off to the blue Volkswagen car in the drive way. He started up the car and peeled out the drive way, his eyes never leaving Clary or the three vampires in the doorway until he headed down the road. Clary cleared her throat, giving the three her attention once again.

"Bella isn't home and Liam is asleep, so whatever yelling match you planned on having with her can wait another day."

Rosalie was sure that if she could, she would be blushing from embarrassment. How dare she? This silly little human didn't know who she was or what she could do, yet she stood in front of her, green eyes cool and staring at her paint stained fingernails with interest. How old was this girl? Judging by the black symbols on her skin, she was very much like the two who had attacked her brother last night.

"You're one of them." Rosalie hissed.

Clary blinked. "Could you be a bit more specific? I mean, you are pretty much older than me, like what about a hundred now? Surely those years definitely gave you some pointers on how to lead a conversation."

Rosalie felt a twitch in her mouth as the girl spoke. Emmett stood behind her, ready to hold his wife back in case she pounced. Jasper looked at the small redhead, her green eyes filled with boredom but alert. She was a solider, he could recognize that. She looked small but she was fierce.

"We don't mean Bells any harm." Emmett spoke. "We just want to talk to her."

Clary hummed. "Hold out your arms." She instructed and pulled a silver pen-like object. Emmett was the first to move towards them, rolling up his sleeve. Clary took hold of his arm, writing out a rune. It would activate if they were a threat to anyone in her family. She did the same to Jasper and then to a glaring Rosalie. The blonde female could be angry all she wanted, Clary wasn't impressed.

She had fought demons, vampires, as well as others, including her own father and killed her brother.

"Come on in, but if you wake up my godson, I will end you." Clary warned.

"He's your godson?" Jasper asked, curious as they stepped inside.

Clary nodded and walked into the living room. "My brother Jonathon, his partner Alec and myself are his godparents." She could still hear how pissed Isabelle had been when she found out until Alec promised he would allow her to be the godmother of his first child. She had been scared, since Jonathon was also involved in that equation but when Alehc informed his sister that Clary would be carrying just Alec's sperm, she had been alright. They were going to wait a year before doing the process, since they were still young.

"Partner?" Emmett questioned. "Like a boyfriend?"

Clary snickered. "Sort of."

Jasper felt the amusement rolling off of her. He was about to ask her about it when Rosalie cut him off. "Where are the others?"

The redhead looked at her. "You mean, where is Bella? Her and Jace are off getting groceries for tonight. It's Charlie and Sue's anniversary so we're throwing them a party. The others are out getting supplies and I believe the pack will be here in a few hours to set up the tent. Hmm, I should probably go set up some protective runes before Magnus gets here."

"You're having a party with Victoria out there looking for Bella?" Rosalie was appalled. That stupid human was going to get her own father killed and invoke the wrath of a treaty for a fucking party? Was she that stupid? She shouldn't be surprised, she had sent Edward on a crazed mission to keep her alive and then she almost got herself killed over a fucking paper cut. What was next?

Aside from the Volturi basically knocking at their door.

Clary seemed to notice the blonde's anger but said nothing. She simply disappeared into the hallway, her footsteps heading upstairs. The Cullens stood in the living room, each of them thinking something completely different. Emmett was torn, he was happy Bella was continuing on with her life, she had a boyfriend and child. She was probably owner of a bookstore, she had always been the kind of person to want one. He has been sad when he thought she died. Once he and Rosalie had moved out, he had gone searching for clues. Rose never knew about it. She assumed he went to hunt for grizzles to grieve.

He never stopped believing she was alive. Bella was young when they life, naive and wanting new experiences. It would make sense that she wanted to be adventurous. Suicide, though? No, that wasn't his little sister.

Jasper was sorting through all the emotions in the house, mostly the ones from Rosalie. She was pissed at Bella, pissed at Clary for being so damn sassy and angry at Edward for dragging them back to Forks in the first place. He was happy for Bella. From what he saw and felt, she was happy. She had a man who absolutely adored and loved her. He had felt Jace's emotions for his little sister. Their son absolutely loved his mother. The people who surrounded her absolutely saw her as family.

"Clarrisa!" called a voice, sing-song and filled with mirth. The vampires turned to see the silver-blonde male from the other day, trailed by his partner and a young woman. The two held similar features: same black hair and fair skin, their facial structures also seemed similar. But the young woman had dark eyes while the male had blue colored eyes. The two men stood close, the raven haired one holding the other one's hand. They had bags hanging off their arms while the young woman had a few bags in her arms.

The gentleman in Jasper took over at that point. He zipped over to her and took the bags. His eyes met hers and he felt a soft buzz sing through him. This was different how he felt with Alice. This young woman stood like a warrior, her eyes steeled but he could feel her emotions. She was hurting from something, something old and haunting. He wanted to comfort her, not just through emotions. He wanted to hold her.

He blinked. Where had that come from?

"Thank you," the woman purred, a smile gracing her lips.

"You're welcome, ma'am." He spoke, his Southern drawl coming out with full force. He heard her heart skip a beat, as well as another one. He glanced over and saw the raven haired male was slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Well Isabelle's arms are empty," the silver-blonde muttered.

"I can always make them full again." Isabelle spoke, her eyes bright with fire. "Maybe with your head. You wouldn't happen to have a hammer, would you Jonathon?"

Rage filled Jasper, though it wasn't his own. Clary seems to come down the stairs at that moment, a sleeping Liam in her arms at that moment. Jonathon's eyes flashed black and both Clary and Alec tensed at that moment, the redhead stepping back into a defensive and reaching for her knife. Alec was glaring at his sister.

"Isabelle," he warned and stepped forward, though he hadn't let go of Jonathon's hand. "I'm going to ask you to please, lay off that."

Isabelle growled, deep in her throat. "Lay off it? You're shacking up with the monster that _murdered_ our little brother. Our ten year old brother, Alec."

Alec winched. "Izzy..."

Jonathon pulled Alec back into his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple. He whispered a word, ancient and thick on his tongue into Alec's ear. "I'll be back later," he promised and moved away from his partner. Alec's arm shot out, blue eyes blazing as he stared down his lover.

"Call Jace, spar with him if you must. I will personally kill you if you hurt my parabatai and I will drag you through hell and then back if you hurt him or let that seal break."

Jonathon simply nodded, kissing his nose. "Have some faith in me, love.'"

"Sadly, I do." Alec muttered and watched as his lover disappeared before his eyes. He turned his gaze back on his sister, his eyes cold. "You overstepped a line, Isabelle."

Clary laid her godson on the couch, taking a seat next to him. "He's right, Izzy."

"You're siding with him?" Isabelle looked hurt.

"Izzy," the redhead looked at her friend. "I know he killed Max, he knows that."

"We all grieved," Alec sighed. "We're still grieving. Max was our brother, Isabelle."

"You're sleeping with his murderer." Isabelle shot back.

"Alec knew what would happen when I tied his life with Jonathon's." Clary sighed. "My brother, my _actual_ brother - Not Valentine's crazed experiment with a very strong sister complex and issues up the ass - is who you're angry at. _Sebastian_ caused us nothing but hell."

The air between the three was thick. Clary was reliving her most painful memories, the night she killed her brother. She had run him through with a sword and as the Heavenly Fire consumed his body, he had begun to relieve all the horrible acts he had done. Every single one, from killing Hodge to his murder of Max and the slaughter of all the Shadowhunters he had turned. He had reached out, grabbing a hold of Clary's hand and begged her to save him. End him or save him, either way he wanted the pain to end. She had seen the black bleed from his eyes, until only emerald green remained.

Alec had felt for him in that moment. Clary had held her brother close as he slowly began to die, but in the last moment, had ripped open his shirt. Determined with tears in her eyes and a urge, a need to give her brother an actual chance at life, she done all she could-drawn a seal over his heart. It would keep the demon blood in his system at bay. Then, she sliced open her hand, and Alec had seem the flecks of gold in her eyes as her blood dripped into his mouth and then had rushed over to her before Jace could. He had met her eyes, something passing between them.

Binding Alec to Jonathon, having him be the moral compass he needed in life, the light to guide him had been something they decided in that moment. It had been a off chance. But that off chance had worked, she had drawn the same runes on their rib cages, though the seal on Jonathon's heart hadn't been copied. She had warned once Alec and Jonathon awoke a few days later, that they were bound together.

When Jonathon had opened his eyes, emerald green stared into blue and he had cried. He dropped to his knees and apologized to him for Max's death. He had done the same to Robert, Maryse and Isabelle. But they all knew: it would take more than an apology for them to get over that tragedy.

Years later, Alec and Jonathon had entered into a relationship. Magnus had seen how deeply they had cared for each other and ended things with Alec, telling him to think things over. They were still friends, but even Jonathon knew that they still loved each other. Robert and Maryse were civil around Jonathon, something he was fine with. Isabelle however, she was pissed at him. And it would take a while before they were civil.

The door opened and Julian came in, helping Bella with groceries. They were having a conversation about a portrait Julian and Clary were working on, although Jasper and Emmett were a bit shocked at the sexual undertones of their conversation.

"You sure you used enough paint?" Bella snickered as she came into the living room. Clary turned a shade of pink and then cleared her throat before she turned her gaze on her boyfriend and friend. Bella grinned, "Hey Clare, quick question. Is there a sky blue hand print on your ass?"

The flustered expression on Clary's expression eased some of the tension in the room. Bella seemed to pick up on it in an instant. "Izzy, you have to stop trying to get Jonathon to show how much of a demon he is. He has that resigned for threatening or killing people who are a threat to his family or when he is really in a horny mood with Alec. I mean, we've seen the hickeys."

Emmett snickered and Bella sent him a smile. "Hello Em."

"Bells," he greeted in return.

Bella turned her gaze on Rosalie. "Did you come all the way here to scream at me? Because I can save you the trouble. I was eighteen, an idiot and so deep up your brother's ass it was embarrassing. Trust me, my boyfriend loves to remind me, same with Clare over here. Anywho, no I did not try and kill myself. I was trying to move on. Jake took me cliff jumping and I didn't think Victoria was a threat. I hit my head on the back of a rock when I saw her in the water. There as a bit of blood, so Jake rushed me to the hospital. Anywho, after that I started taking self defense and learned how to use a baton. I'm not a fan of guns, and my dad had been letting me take kickboxing classes after I woke up out my stupor of "Why did Edward leave me?" So, I am sorry if your family grieved me instead of actually coming to check up on me. That was your fault. My life, however, isn't. And do tell you idiot brother, I am happy with my partner and my son. I don't need him getting it in his head that I'm going to jump into his arms."

Rosalie blinked. "You don't want to be a vampire?"

Bella snorted. "Hell no. I actually like my life, and I do plan on having more children with Jace, so my body needs to remain human."

Jasper smiled at his little sister. He definitely liked this knew Bella, she was very well aware of what she wanted in her life. He noticed Isabelle smirking as she held out a hand to Clary. "Pay up, she admitted it."

Clary grumbled and slipped Isabelle a $50. "She didn't say how many, so I only owe you half."

Isabelle shrugged, "I'll take what I can get. Now Bella, what are we making?"

Alec blanched. "Please tell you you've improved her skills?" he asked Bella.

"Who do you think made the lasagna the other night? I was busy soothing Liam from being scared of his grandpa." Bella smiled and addressed Isabelle. "We're going to making a feast, so you and Magnus are definitely helping me. Clary and Jules have their hands full with the portrait and each other."

Julian smirked. "She's more than a handful."

Clary threw a baseball that had been sitting on the counter at him. He caught it with ease. "I will end you, Julian Blackthorn."

"I hope that's code for you're finally down for S&M." Julian snickered at his girlfriend, who threw her knife at him this time. He dodged and it lodged into the wall, barely missing the picture that held Bella's high school graduation photo.

Bella shook her head and turned towards the Cullens. "You're welcome to stay and help out. I just hope you're alright with werewolves and shape shifters."

Emmett stepped forward. "Where do you need us?"


	5. Chapter 5

IV.

Tanya had never trusted her sister's mate; the nomad by the name of Laurent. He felt off, like he wasn't truly dedicated to the animal diet her family had set up for him. He had been with them a decade, long enough to have at least gotten used to the changes. But still, he slipped up almost as much as Jasper did. Realizing where her mind was heading, she squashed that train of thought immediately. The strawberry blonde did not want to even think about her distant family. Edward had gotten on her bad side shortly after a nasty visit nine years ago.

"You're brooding," Kate chimed as she sat down beside her sister, her golden eyes cat-like and filled with mirth. "Is it about Laurent again?"

Tanya nodded. Kate could sympathize with her on that issue. Laurent was not a team player when it came to family. He only looked out for himself and even for Irina if it suited him sometimes. It was almost like looking at Alice Cullen all over again. While Kate had never actually many mate bonds, she knew how they were. Eleazar and Carmen were a interesting example of mates. The trusted each other and also cared deeply for one another. Eleazar once described it as a feeling that had been dormant was coming alive inside him. Like a buzz of electricity, in a way.

"He is up to something," Tanya sighed and removed herself from the couch. Kate watched as she began pacing along the floor. "I just can't figure out what it is."

Kate stretched and laid upon the couch. "We'll just have to wait and see. It's all we can do for now, sister."

Tanya paused. "I just don't know how this will effect Irina. She loves him."

"She'll hopefully see the light soon." Kate reassured her.

Tanya turned her gaze out on the grey sky. She could only hope her sister was right.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward showed up at the Swan household around five o'clock in the evening. Esme hadn't heard from Rosalie, Emmett or Jasper so he had offered to go searching for them. Alice would be meeting up with him in a few minutes, but he wanted to see if he could speak with Bella before then. He moved to knock on the door when it was thrown open.

"Papa, papa!" cried a small voice. Edward watched as Liam rushed down the driveway and was met with the sight of Jace reaching down and hugging his son. It was definitely a tender moment, as Jace soothed a hand through Liam's hair and then kissed the crown of it before lifting the boy up in his arms. Jonathon stood behind them, his green eyes filled with sadness. Liam turned towards the door, waving. Edward turned and saw a redhead woman standing there, a sadness similar to Jonathon's in her eyes. She looked to be in her fifties, flecks of grey in her hair and soft wrinkles in her face.

Jonathon was first to acknowledge the vampire. "Edward."

The redhead woman glanced at him. So this was the vampire who had hurt Bella? She was rather glad Maryse wasn't around, or even Amatis. Both women would have strung the vampire up by his shins and then interrogated him, while torturing him for all he did to their pseudo daughter in law. Jocelyn herself wouldn't have minded hurting him, but her main concern was Liam at the moment.

"Oh, it's the penny-head." Liam said. "Are you here to steal my Mama? Because you can't have her, that's against the law to steal and my Papa would be sad if you took Mama from us."

"And you don't want to make a child cry." Jonathon chimed in, taking Liam from Jace. The gold eyed blonde nodded to his companion and headed inside, giving a warm smile to Jocelyn. Jonathon glanced at Jocelyn, "Hello mother."

"Jonathon," she greeted. "Well, let's get inside, the party will start at 7:00 and we still have some last minute preparations. Edward, wait here. I need to get Bella and Clary." She instructed and then headed inside, Jonathon and Liam in tow. Edward blinked.

He needed to wait to come inside?

A few moments later, Bella was coming through the doorway, another redhead with her though this one he remembered from the day before. A silver pen was wrapped in the green eyed girl's hand, though she did twirl it every few seconds.

"Before you come in, we need to talk." Bella addressed and the other girl moved back a bit but Bella reached back and smiled. "'You can stay, Clary. I do need you to mark him after all. Besides it will be brief."

"Okay," Clary nodded.

"Bella, let me explain myself." Edward began but Bella shut him down with a glare.

"You can explain yourself once I'm done. Do you understand?" She didn't wait for him to nod, he wouldn't give her a chance if she did. "You broke my heart, let me start off with that. You broke me. I wasn't myself for three months and when I finally snapped out of my stupor, I needed to reinvent myself. It took me a while but I was able to become the person I am now. I was able to depend on myself, I was able to defend myself. And I was able to love again."

Edward winched at that. "Jace was able to help me love again," she reminisced, remembering their hours long conversation before they ended up in bed together. Jace had been gentle with her, knowing of her virginity and her insecurities. She hadn't thought that night would result in her becoming pregnant with her son or if she would ever see Jace again, but she was happy it had. They had talked some days after that, when he found her at Luke's bookstore. They had talked more and more and everyday, she fell for him a little more. "I love him, Edward. I love him and I love my son. They are my family and while a small piece of me still cares for you, I can't love you. I can't be the one for you."

Edward swallowed the venom that pooled in his mouth before he looked at her. And it looked like for the first time since their return to Forks, he was looking at Bella actually as a woman, not the teenage girl he had left behind. He could see how her body had changed, how motherhood had shaped her, how her partnership with Jace had shaped her. She stood with the confidence of a woman who would take on the world but he could also see the vulnerability of a woman willing to die for her loved ones. She wasn't scared of being alone, she was scared of losing her family.

"I would have turned you," he said after a few moments. "The moment I saw you after so long, if you had asked I would have turned you. I would have loved you better than I did before."

Bella sighed. "I don't want to be turned, Edward. That was a dream by a silly eighteen year old who was terrified of life. I want to grow old, I want to die knowing my children are safe and able to live. I want to die beside my partner."

She could only pray Jace lived to die beside her in old age. The life of a Shadowhunter was dangerous and the fact that Jace was determined to change her mind about marriage, about wanting her to take his name, was their culture. He wanted his line survive and he wanted to see it through with Bella by his side. Behind her, Clary was looking forlorn. Her family was all but snuffed out. All that was left of the Morgenstern line was her and Jonathon, and her brother had died twice.

"Do you understand where I am coming from, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I do. There isn't a second chance for us," he said, his dead heart arching as the words left his mouth. He didn't see Alice arrive upon those words, he didn't see the look of pain in her eyes. "You're happy without us."

"I am happy," Bella reassured. "But I would like for you to remain in my life, as a friend."

Edward smiled weakly. "I think I can do that."

Bella nodded, before turning to Clary. The redhead stepped forward, the steele in hand. "Hold out your hand." She instructed and Edward did as he was told, watching as she rolled up his sleeve and drew the steele along his skin. "This rune will allow you inside, but if you are a threat, it will burn you from the inside and then kill you."

Bella blinked. Sometimes she forgot how ruthless Clary could be. Alice took that moment to come forward, making her presence known. Clary didn't draw a rune upon her skin, she simply gave her a glare. "Go ahead." The redhead instructed to the pixie-like vampire.

Bella and Edward stared at the redhead, who shook her head at them. Jonathon had told her before not to draw a rune on her. Her actions alone would be enough. She was unsure of what her brother had in mind, but she knew it involved Isabelle.

"Don't look at me," Clary said holding her hands up in defense. "Jonathon doesn't want me to mark her."

"You actually listened to him?" Bella asked, perplexed seeing as how Clary doesn't listen to him. Ever.

"Surprisingly yes, I did." Clary responded and they all headed inside.

.

.

.

.

.

Laurent watched as Victoria spat insult after insult at Bella Swan. He was honestly tired of it. It had been almost a decade since James was killed by Edward Cullen and she hasn't exacted her revenge. Bella had disappeared from her sight shortly after an attempt to kill her five years before. Laurent hadn't taken any part in either, simply heard from Victoria about her attempts.

Now Bella was back in Forks, with a group of tattooed renegades and had a child. Laurent thought that to be very interesting that Bella had developed a life outside of the Cullens, including one with children. Though, he could admit, he had never really seen her as Edward's mate. If she had been, Edward would have changed her.

He remembered the fallout between the Cullens and his mate's family. Tanya had been livid when she learned that Edward had left his so-called mate. Her own mate dead for centuries, she knew of the heartache the girl must have gone through. She knew how pained she must have been. The strawberry blonde had thrown Edward through a wall and when Carlisle defended him, she had demanded they leave. All of them.

Alice had almost attacked the blonde for that. None of the Cullens understood why she had done it and not even Jasper could calm her. Laurent had found that to be strange. A mate always calmed a mate, even Victoria had been able to do it with James. Hell, Laurent was able to calm Irina when she was angry. He knew his mate's sisters had their suspicions about their relationship, but it was theirs and they were trying to make it work.

"Are you even listening to me?" Victoria's shrill voice cut through his thoughts. He looked at his former coven mate and sighed. Her eyes were a bright crimson, as opposed to the soft gold hue of Laurent's own eyes. He was still struggling with the changes to his diet, but he would do all he could, for Irina and for himself.

"You're angry at Bella, as usual." Laurent explained.

"I almost had her once," Victoria seethed. Five years ago, while Bella was driving home. Victoria had caused her truck to skid off the road. She had torn off the door, smell the human's fear. What she had found inside was Bella, alive and disoriented but her arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach. The fear in her eyes had been wonderful and Victoria couldn't wait to watch it fade from her eyes with her last breath. But she had been stopped by someone. A young man with silver blonde hair had appeared behind her and thrown her across the road into a sand dune. When Victoria had arisen to attack, he and Bella were gone, disappeared into nothing. She hadn't found her again.

Not until now.

"Victoria, it's been almost ten years." Laurent sighed. "I can't keep up with this revenge plot of yours."

Victoria hissed. "You'd abandon James?"

"He went too far," Laurent answered. "Alice was bad enough."

Victoria growled. "Don't remind me of that little bitch."

Laurent sighed. "I'm leaving," he announced and disappeared, leaving Victoria to herself. He was done and he only hoped Victoria would come to her senses and leave Bella Swan alone. The girl was happy from what he had heard from Tanya's friend, a warlock by the name of Magnus Bane. He'd had the pleasure of meeting him as he walked out of Tanya's room, smelling of sex and a few bite marks on his wrists.

Arriving at his home, he was greeted with the sight of Tanya staring him down.

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?" he asked, though he already knew he did.

"Come on in, Laurent." Tanya said and turned back inside, with the former nomad right behind her.


End file.
